


[podfic] Eighteen Sixteen

by reena_jenkins, towardsmorning



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Reference to death, The Year Without A Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: (Prompt: Jack during the year without a summer.)In September he wanders along the frozen Thames, ice sturdy under his feet without any extra encouraging.





	[podfic] Eighteen Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eighteen Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610299) by [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** The Year Without A Summer, Reference to death, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:07:36  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(RotG\)%20_Eighteen%20Sixteen_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0772.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
